


Living in another world

by Onwardverse



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Cadets, Child Neglect, Child cadets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Growing Up, Military Training, Neglect, Training a child, Transporting into another world, missing child, toad soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: An AU where a 7 month old Sasha gets transported to Amphibia and gets taken in by captain Grime.for the first 13 years of her life, Sasha learns things the toad fashioned way. but what if one day, two of her kind are somewhere in Amphibia as well?





	1. In a strange new world

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw a fanart on Twitter where a 6 year old Sasha adopts a tadpole Grime ÓwÒ. So I thought: ”what if it was the other way around?🤔” and then wrote this.
> 
> And Yes, this is gonna be a series where Sasha grows up with the toads and their ways of doing things, including self Defence and sword training OwO.
> 
> But this is just the first chappy and the beginning of this story, so enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began :)

Everyday was always a normal day for the Frickles. Doing their daily duties as always, such as going to work or just simply doing house work.

Ashley and Marvin Frickles also have a baby daughter who is only 7 months old. They named her Sasha, because it is a independent name to them. That’s Why the couple just let their daughter crowl everywhere in the house, to explore her own home.

Nothing can go wrong, right?

•+•

September 13 2006

The normal Frickle routine. Marvin would go to work, leaving his wife home with Sasha who They let crawl around the house unless It’s time for breakfast, lunch or dinner.

“Say bye to daddy sweetheart.” Ashley said to the 7 month old Sasha who she holds in her arms.

“Ba” was all that she could say as a “bye”.

As Marvin drove of to work, Ashley went into the house again, and put her daughter on the floor, letting her do her own thing, while the 28 year old woman went to do housework.

The 7 month old girl started exploring the house again like she always did. She even crawled upstairs all on her own, because her parents want to teach their child from a young age how to be independent.

It took a very long while, climing from stair to stair, but baby Sasha has finally reach the attic, where all the old stuff is. As she was looking and crawling around, she noticed a golden box with a blue, pink and green gem on it, which caught her attention.

“Oooooh.” Sasha babbled while crawling towards the golden box.

small Sasha finally sat in front of the shiny object, looking at it with big eyes out of admiration. She wondered what could be in there. Toys? Candy? Or something shiny, since the infant really liked shiny and glittery things.

Sasha then opened the box, still hoping for something to be in there, but was greeted with what it looks like lightning in all the rainbow colours, making a bit of noice. But that was the last thing she saw before her sight went all black...

•+•

As the infant woke up, the first thing young Sasha saw where plants that have a wonderfull green colour. As she sat up and looked around, the whole area was colourfull. Blues and greens everywhere, with Some other bright colours here and there.

But this wasn’t her house, right? Where is her mother? Is she with her? Where is she? And where is the shiny box?

All these question came at once in the infants head. Standing up on her hands and knees, Sasha looks around her where her mother can be, worried that she is gone.

“Ma ma?” The 7 month old barely manage to say while looking around her one more time before bursting out crying.

Sasha didn’t know how long she had been crying, but a shadow of a broad figure suddenly apeared behind her.

The infant turned around to see where or who the shadow was, and she saw a dirty-green toad with two light-giving eyes, one green and the other light blue.

“What kind of creature are you?” The green toad asks himself while gently picking her up, trying not to break the small human. By his exprecions, he never saw this kind of species, race or creature before.

Sasha was just as confused, but for different reasons. What is this strange thing with light-giving eyes? Is it her dad? Did he transform into this creature?

“Da da?”

“Hm, it seems you can’t properly talk yet.” The green toad said.

“Captain Grime! The tower gets attacked by heron chicks!” A utterly different toad called out to their captain from on top of the tower.

“Just get these birds out of there!” Grime called out to his soldiers. “What a bunch of idiots...”

“Boo?” 

“Hmm, comparing to a tadpole, you are at the very least a few months old.“ By the looks of it, the small human doesn’t seem threatening, compared to a heron chick. 

“What’s your name anyway.” The toad captain asked himself but already sees the infannts name on her shirt. 

“Sasha? What kind of name is that?” Grime asked himself again, still curious of what a creature like Sasha can and can’t do. “Lets axamine you further in the tower.”

“Tow ir?”

They then went on their way to toad tower. Sasha still being in one of Grime’s hands, wondering where her mother is...


	2. Independence gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Marvin Frickles really should have kept a eye out for their daughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chappy 2 is here!
> 
> This is set right after Sasha’s transportation to Amphibia.
> 
> Did I already mention that her parents are shit?
> 
> Enjoy!

While watching a modeling show, Ashley suddenly hears a electric sound coming from upstairs. The first thing she thought was: “one of Sasha’s toys just made that sound”, but she went to check anyways.

The sound apeared to come from all the way to the attic, so that’s where Ashley went. But she only saw old stuff that they threw on the attic and a golden box with three gems, but no Sasha.

“Wierd.” Ashley said while picking up the golden box. “The box never had a white gem, but a pink one. Oh well, lets see how much this costs second-hand.”

The 28 year old woman then went to the Thrift Store to put the box up for sale, not even bothering to look or check where her daughter could be, let alone take the 7 month old with her.

When arriving at the store, Ashley saw that there was almost no one there, only a old guy looking at some second-hand clothing, and the owner of the shop ofcours.

“Hello miss.” Ashley greeted to the owner. “May I ask how much this box costs?”

The owner then looked and studied the golden box carefully, as if it’s a rare discovery made by biologists.

Ashley however, quikly grows impatient.

“Uhm, hello? How much does it cost second-hand? I don’t have all day!”

“Oh, right.” The owner snapped out of his examination and turned to Ashley again. “With the gems, the prize will be around 2.500 dollars.”

“Ha, that much money?” The 28 year old woman said to herself. “Then deal!”

•+•

When Ashley returned home, it was already lunch time. 

While making lunch for both her and Sasha, it was awfully quiet around the house, quieter then normal. But ofcourse, Ashley just thought that her daughter fell asleep somewhere random.

“Sasha? Where are you? Your favorite lunch is ready!” The 28 year old mother always uses these tactics to make her daughter crawl to the table, or to wake her up.

However, she didn’t hear her daughter cry or babble anywhere in the house...

“Sasha?” Ashley then started looking around the house, looking for her child.

The first room she went searching was Sasha’s room, but she couldn’t find her child there.

The infant can’t be in the bathroom, because how can she open such a big door when she can’t even walk yet. But Ashley still searched there, and again, couldn’t find Sasha anywhere.

Same goes for the other rooms in the house...

Not in the living room...

Not in the kitchen...

Not in her and Marvin’s room...

Not outside in the garden...

Not in the attic...

Not even in the garage...

Ashley went searching through the intire house a second time, but when she still couldn’t find her daughter, the worry started kicking in.

She immidiatly reached for the phone to call her husband.

“Marvin!” To Ashley’s delight, he picked up.

“Ashley, i’m at work. Call me later-“ Marvin couldn’t finish his sentence before being cut off by his wife.

“Sasha is missing!”

“Are you sure? Isn’t she just hidding somewhere?”

“I’m sure of it!”

“Okey...” Marvin began to think of something he can do. “Okey, Wait for me to be back home. We will search the house one last time. If we still can’t find her, then we will call the police.”

“A-alright...”

•+•

The hours tikked by slowly, but Marvin eventually arived home.

And as promised, the married couple searched together where their daughter is. This time however, they looked EVERYWHERE. And by that I mean everywhere. They looked in every box, small corner, under furnitures, basically every small space Sasha can fit.

And before they both knew it, it was already evening...

“That’s it, i’m calling the police.” says a worried Marvin who already has the phone in his hands.

While Marvin reports their daughter missing, Ashley begins to question if her daughter is still alive.

And if not, how she is doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s Why you always have to look out for your kids :)
> 
> Next chapter: the toads examin Sasha and discuss what she might be :)


	3. Welcome in toad tower!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noicy examination takes place in toad tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chappy 3 (pretty short one, honestly)!
> 
> From here on, I will be keeping up with Sasha’s age, since she will be welcomed into the family of Toads
> 
> Sasha’s age: 7 months
> 
> Enjoy!🐸

Toad Tower.

The tower where toads soldiers live in luxery, train their hardest to protect the tower. But most importantly, to keep order in Amphibia. 

Despite all of that, their captain still finds them idiots. And he isn’t even trying to hide that fact.

Suprisingly, the heron chicks where already gone when Grime returned to the tower. A few toads probebly got eaten for that, oh well. They got different things to do, for example, studying this small creature in his hand called Sasha.

“Soldiers!” The toad captain called out to the other toads, in which they all automatically stood in two straight lines, making room for their captain. “We have some examin to do!”

The other toads however, already saw the creature in Grime’s hand, and most of them have a pretty hard time hidding their “she’s cuuuute!” exprecions.

The small creature was put on an table so that the toads can see how she looks like and what she can and can’t do. However, the small creature won’t let go of Grime’s finger, which was kinda a inbaresment for him.

The other toads already started to ask questions.

“Where did you find her?”

“What is she?”

“How old is she?”

“Why does she already have arms and feet?”

“Okey! One at a time plaese!” The toad captain yelled to his warriors, which made them shut up immidiatly. “I found her not that far away from the tower. As far as when you can see the top of it. And i KNOW about the heron chicks!”

“And her age?” One of the toad soldiers asked.

“She can’t even talk yet, which makes her around a few months old. And for the rest, I have no idea.”

“What’s her name?” A different toad asked.

“Well, it’s on her shirt.” Grime said while holding the (to them) unknown human in his hands and lifting her up for the toad soldiers to see the name Sasha on her shirt.

However, the toad soldiers where more focused on how cute she is. “Aaaaaw!”

“Keep yourselfs together!” Grime yelled at them again, not knowing that Sasha is a bit scared by the other toads in front of her. Because of this, she refused to let go of Grime’s finger again, scared of what the other toads might do to her.

“One last question” One toad said. “What should we do with her?”

This got Grime thinking. She could be a avarage snack, or a peace of meat. “We could roast her-“

“NO!” This time, the toad soldiers where the ones that yelled at their captain.

“We can’t do that!”

“That’s like killing a tadpole!”

“She has so much to live for!”

“She could be one of us! She could grow up to be a soldier!”

That last one got Grime thinking again. They could have a different creature on their side. She could fight by their side as a true warrior.

“It’s not a bad idea to take her in-“ and yet again, he was cut off by his soldiers, this time cheering and yelling out of joy. Sasha however wasn’t really fond of that, and holded her grib on Grime’s finger tighter.

“Who would adopted her?” One of the toad soldiers asks after being done cheering and yelling out of joy.

The real question is: who found her first?” Another soldier asked, in which all heads where turned to Grime, who already has a “i’m not doing it!” Look.

“No no no no no. I’m not doing it! I don’t even know how to take care of a tadpole!”

“Who has found it, has to keep it.” All toad soldiers said at the same time. And this time, Grime absolutely has no choice but to follow his own rule.

“Fine...” the captain said defeated. “I will do it...”

This made the the soldiers cheer even louder. Finally, a different creature, something other then a toad on their side. Not to mention it still being a “tadpole”.

Sasha however, just wants to get out of this noicy room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* can those toads just shut the frog up😓


	4. Exploring a new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Grime suddenly has to scare off giant Fireflies from the tower, Sasha crawls around his room and finds a sharp shiny object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chappy 4! 
> 
> Since school started, I havn’t really got the time to work fully on this and had to write a few paragraphs a day (which sucks).
> 
> At first, I wanted this chapter to be Grime dealing with a 7 month old Sasha crawling everywhere. But then I thought to myself: “that can wait. Let Sasha just crawl through Grimes room when he is not there.” So if the beginning feels out of place, i’m sorry😅
> 
> Sasha’s age: 7 months
> 
> Enjoy!

Fatherhood can be such a beautifull thing, raising a tadpole into a full grown toad, watching them struggle and grow in the process.

Grime however, can only think of one thing.

“What the heck did I got myself into...”

It’s evening now, and the other toad soldiers are still looking with caterpillar eyes at Sasha, who doesn’t seem to like that very much. Despite being a infant, Grime couldn’t blame her for wanting to get as far from those idiots as fast as posseble. Heck, maybe she does look a bit like himself...

“Uhm, Captain Grime?” One of the toads asks. “When will we celebrate her birthday?”

This got the toad captain thinking. Everyone has a birthday, right? So Sasha has to have one as well. “Well, yesterday was Toad Tower’s 21th anniversary-“

“Her birthday will be on Toad Tower’s anniversary guys!” The toad said, in which the other toad soldiers cheered again. Grime however, really grew tired of it.

“Guys, lets just go to bed! We got a very long day tomorrow!”

“Sir yes sir!” The toad soldiers called out, while doing the salute. One gave Sasha back to their captain, and then went on their way to dreamland, so to speak.

“Don’t worry, you will get use to them someday.” Grime says to the infant, while looking in the distance until the toad soldiers are out of sight. Speaking of sleep, Sasha clearly need some too.

“Ha, looks like you need some sleep to.”

Grime then carries the infant to his room so he can keep an eye on her. Not that he wants to, ofcours. In his room, there where ALOT of weapons, some in buckets. 

“I guess you can sleep in a bucket like any other tadpole.” Grime said as he places Sasha in one of the empty buckets on the floor.

“Da da?” The infant babbled as she reaches out her tiny arms, waiting to be picked up.

“No Sasha, we are going to sleep now.” The toad captain said clear to the infant.

“Captain Grime! giant Fireflies are attacking the tower!” A toad soldier calls from the top of the tower.

“Who left the lights on again?!” Not wanting Sasha to be killed on her first day here, Grime left her in her bucket, hoping that she wouldn’t go anywhere.

Sasha however, has other plans.

She looked around her, trying to find a way out of this thing that her “dad” put her in to apparently sleep. As Sasha was trying to find a way out, she accidently lowered her weight on one side of the bucket, and it fell over as a result.

For a second, Sasha felt shocked of the sudden fall, but that quikly went away when she saw the giant room that she is in.

“Oooo.” The infant babbled, looking around how large the room is. Time to see what’s in there then!

The first thing in the room that caught Sasha’s eye was a wall where there hang alot of knifes, so that’s where she’s going first.

The way crawling was a bit long, consider that it is a large room, but Sasha finally reached her destination. On the wall hang sharp pointed knifes that can kill the enemy in a second. Sasha however, doesn’t know that yet. The knifes only appealed to her because of it’s shine.

After staring at the sharp objects for a few seconds, the infant looked around her for something to climb on, something that helps her reach those glimming objects. But she quikly forgot that when she saw one of those laying on the floor, right under the hanging knifes. Yay!

As soon when Sasha noticed it, she crawled there, absolutely excited to have a shiny object in her hands again. And that moment came when she can finally reach the object. It was just as glimming and shiny as Sasha saw from a far, only then in front of her. When she picked the knife up, she noticed her reflection in the shiny part of the object, and she did not like it.

“Grrrr!” The infant growled at the “figure” that was for some reason in the knife, not knowing it’s her reflection.

Suddenly, Sasha hears footsteps coming closer and closer in the room’s direction. Being a bit scared of who or what it might be, Sasha holds her just-founded object close to her. However, it was a really really really tired Grime.

“Da da!”

“Sasha, what did I say abou-“ Grime was about to say, but was cut off by Sasha holding the knife that she found in the air.

“Ha, you really do look like me...” the toad captain says, walking towards the small creature tirelessly before sitting next to her, exhausted after the firefly incident. “Maybe you’re gonna use it in the future-“ Grime couldn’t finish his sentence when sleep took over him.

“Da da?” Sasha babbled a bit worried, but that faded away after hearing Grime’s snoring.

Speaking of sleep, Sasha started to grow really tired as well, as she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. She rested her head against the wall behind her and kept her shiny object close, making sure that no one can steal it. And eventually fell asleep, after a long, long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaw! Fluff ending! OwO
> 
> I don’t know when chappy 5 will come out honestly. I now really want to work on one-shots and old drafts that I keep putting on hold. 
> 
> But that doesn’t mean I won’t cancelle this! I am just going to take a break from this series.
> 
> See you all next time!


	5. Meeting comrads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grime struggles to think of both his captain duties and taking care of Sasha. So, also wanting her to be a fierce warrior someday, he decides to let some cadets watch her. And two specific toads get the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to pump up the rating to a T! :D
> 
> This one was quite a long one to make, so sorry for the wait :(
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Another day arrives at Toad Tower, which means they have to work their hardest as always, and ofcours, getting yelled at by their captain.

Speaking of him...

“Ugh, why am I sleeping on the floor for frogs sake...” Grime said tiredly to himself while slowly walking up. But that gets immidiatly destroyed when he smelled a strong stench next to him. “What the-, what’s that AWFULL stench?!”

The awfull smell came from the right of him, so the toad captain turned his head a little bit to the right to see what caused that terrible smell.

“Oh good frog god, why me...” Grime said to himself as he looked at his strange looking creature daughter, who was still sleeping while holding the knife that she found yesterday close to her. Yup, that stench came from Sasha...

Luckly, the infant slowly woke up, and just like her toad dad, immidiately notices her own stench. And for the first time since she arrived in Toad Tower, Sasha began to cry, both because of that strange, strong smell that came from her, and out of hunger.

“Great...” Grime said to himself. “I have to wash a unknown creature who stinks like rotten meat...”

Grime then picked the bucket where Sasha was supose to sleep in and the small infant herself up, holding her as far away from himself as possible, and walks all the way to the nearest water pool in Toad Tower’s area. Which was not that far away from the tower.

“Well, lets hope this will get the stench away...” Grime said as he first put Sasha on the ground, and then filled the bucket he holds with the water from the pool. The pool water itself wasn’t even that clear at all. Probebly because some caterpillars took their dump there...

Oh well, better something then nothing.

Grime then places the bucket next to Sasha on the ground. The infant looked at it with confusion. Why was her dad filling this thing with strange stuff?

The toad captain then picked the infant up and immidiately places her (clothed and all) in the bucket with pool water in it, praying that the stench will go away.

Sasha however, was looking at the water with curiousity. She then reaches one of her hands to the water, wondering what it feels like. Her hand then touches the brown-ish see-through water, and the results where a few waves that growed as circles around her hand. So that’s what’s in the bucket!

Sasha wanted to do that again, wanting to see these round forms grow again, but the bucket and herself where yanked up by Grime, who turns out to hold the bucket up with one of his hands.

“Lets go back to the tower...” Grime said tiredly, showing that he still hasn’t properly woke up yet. But Sasha’s attention was completely sold to the water waves to even hear her dad’s words.

•+•

Back in the tower, Sasha was wrapped around a blanket in her bucket to warm up again. All though being a bit sad that the water was gone, she still liked being warm under a blanket.

Meanwhile...

Grime was phasing around his room, not knowing what to do next. He has a job to do! that being looking after the toad soldiers, making sure they do their job right! But now he also has to look after Sasha, a unknown infant creature who could have much potential of being a relentless soldier for the army. But he can’t do both at the same time! He can’t just let a cadet watch over her-

“Wait.” an idea popped into his head. One of the cadets COULD look after her... while training! Then Sasha could also participate in training!

“Perfect!” Grime said enthusiastic, already imagining an older Sasha standing victorious on the battlefield after she had slaughtered her first enemy into peaces.

Grime was absolutely sure that that moment will come someday, but not now. Now she is still a infant...

“Come, Soldier!” The toad captain called out exitedly, before placing her in her bucket (with towel and all) and carrying her to the training area.

Now is time for training.

•+•

Training for the cadets has already begun when Grime stood in front of the door of the training room. Oh well, guess straight up bursting into the room will do it.

“Cadets!” The toad captain yelled, in which the 7-8 year old cadet toads immidiatly react by stopping with their sword training and stand in a perfectly straight line, some of them trembling out of nervousness.

“What brings you here, captain?” The toad who gives the cadets sword training asks.

“I have a job for some of you.” Grime said while paising slowly past the line of future soldiers. “Who is able to look out for Sasha for the rest of their 4 hour training?” Immidiatly after asking that, he puts the bucket with Sasha in it on the ground for the cadets to see. They do get a good look at her, since Sasha also looked at the group of 7-8 year old toads, wondering who they are.

Most of them look at her with fear. She is the captain’s kid after all, and the fact that training at such a young age can turn her into a killing machine...

“Oh! Oh! Me and Braddock will do it!” A bright green toad called exitedly, raising his hand while also raising that of a toad named Braddock, which she really isn’t happy about. But to the other cadets’ suprise, he didn’t look afraid in the slightest, but was rather captured by the infant’s cuteness.

“Anyone but Percy and Braddock...” Grime said under his breath. Luckly for him, no one heard him. He then quikly returned to his louder tone. “Fine...”

“Yay!” Percy yelped excitedly. Braddock on the other hand, was a bit nervous of what her best friend had got them both into. “We will not disapoint you, sir!” The bright green toad called out while doing the salute. Braddock, also being stuck with this task, does the salute to.

“Just don’t make her soft...” Grime said at last before walking out the door. And despite just making it crystal clear that they better not make her a softy, the captain Kinda worries about it that they’re gonna turn her into one regardless. Well, when you’re talking about Percy...

•+•

Both Toads who are asigned to the task of babysitting are looking at the strange infant creature in front of them. While Percy looked at her with puppy eyes, Braddock’s was more fearing and worrying that the small creature might kill them within seconds.

“Alright, cadets! Back to training!” The swordtrainer barked at her students, which snapped the two young toads out of their thoughts.

“Okey, now lets do what the captain asked us.” Braddock finally said. “Now, you go first. And don’t worry, you will get an honorable funeral if that thing eats you.”

“Alright!”

Percy then slowly approches the bucket where Sasha’s in, just in case Braddock’s somehow right.

“Hey! Small... thing?” Percy carefully said. “Braddock and I are just looking after you while your dad’s looking after Amphibia. You know, for the greater good!”

Sasha looks confused at the smaller, different coloured toad that carefully aproaches her and her bucket. Who is this strange being? Why is he walking towards her?

When Percy was close enough to cover Sasha in his shadow, she hide herself under her towel, hoping that her dad will come and rescue her.

“Don’t worry, little...uhm... tadpole. I’m not here to hurt you.” Percy said calmly, trying to calm her down a bit. Sadly, it did not work. So instead, the 8 year old toad slowly picked up the bucket with Sasha in it from the ground and carries it while walking to his friend.

“See? It didn’t eat me!” 

Standing right in front of the small unknown creature, Braddock has time to examine her. Sure, she looks cute. but so where those Heron chicks. And they all knew what they eat...

“Cadet Percy! Cadet Braddock! Why are you just standing there?!” Their trainer barked at them, which made Sasha slightly look up from her bucket to see her.

“We where just testing if this... thing didn’t eat us, commander Thanh.” Braddock awnsered almost immidiatly.

“Hm...” Commander Thanh saw Sasha’s eyes look at her from out the bucket Percy is still holding. She then picked the small human out of the bucket to get a good look at her. “What makes you two think she looks like a monster? She just looks like any other small toad. Now, get back to training!”

Thanh gave Sasha to Braddock and then went on doing her job once more. Braddock looked at Percy for a moment with confusion, not knowing how they could possibly train such a small creature. Percy however, already has found something usefull.

“Wait, why is there a knife in Sasha’s bucket?” And the second Sasha saw her knife in sight, she immidiatly starts reaching for it.

“Percy, I think she wants something.” An idea then formed in Braddock’s head, as she took the sharp weapon from her friend and gives it to Sasha (who was immidiatly happy). “Now lets start training!” 

•+•

Training a strange infant creature wasn’t that easy as Braddock had thought. Especially when she’s still a infant...

“No no no, Sasha. Like this!” Braddock said before throwing a knife right in a frog dummy’s head.

They had been doing this for an hour or 2 now, trying to set an example for Sasha to follow. But that doesn’t really work for Sasha, who’s considered a tadpole. And Asks for Percy, he was suffering through a sparring session with another cadet.

The human infant stared at the dummy full with knifes in its body for a while now, not knowing what to do.

This brought the grey-ish red toad to an idea. She’s still to young and to weak to throw things, but she maybe has the strength to stab them...

“You see the dummy’s head, Sasha?” Braddock asks the small human (who still has her own knife in her hands). Knowing that the dummy is far to high to reach for a tadpole, Braddock slowly picks Sasha up, taking her up to meet the frog-dummy’s head that’s full of thrown knifes. “See all the weapons that are in its head? Well, you can do that to!”

Sasha looked at the head full of weapons with confusion. Is she gotta put her shiny thing in this round thing full of other shiny things? Is this what her dad does?

She then pressesthe tip of her knife to its forhead, and then trying to push it through the wool. And despite only the sharp tip being inside the dummy’s head, Braddock was already happy.

“Yay! You did it!” The female toad cheered, holding Sasha proudly in the air.

“Alright cadets! You’re dismissed!” Commander Thanh barked at her students, in which most of them immidiatly run out of the training room.

Percy came walking like he had been demolished by sometoad else (which was exacly what happend). “What did I miss...?” He said tiredly.

“Oh, Sasha put her first knife in a dummy’s head! All though it was only the sharp tip. At least the enemy suffered!” Braddock said exitedly while giving the infant her knife back. “But we have to give her back to the captain now.”

After putting Sasha back in her bucket, they walked out of the training room while Grime was already waiting for them on the other side of the door.

“Greetings captain.” Braddock started, knowing exactly that Percy was far to tired to even talk, she just does the speaking. “Before you ask how training went, it went okey. Like, we first tried to train her how to throw things for 2 hours, but that didn’t really help. Eventually, she, with a bit of help, pulled the tip of her knife in a dummy’s forhead! Right, Sasha?” She then handed the bucket with the small human back to their captain.

“Hm.” Not wanting to admit it, Grime already quite likes the prosses that those two are making “I assume that you two don’t mind that you’re putting up with this task for the rest of Sasha’s existance?”

“Ofcours we don’t mind, sir.”

“Good. Now, go to your dorms. You will see her at the start of training again.”

As Grime was walking away, Sasha stuck her head out of her bucket, looking back at her two new friends waving bye to her.

She’s going to see them for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probebly the longest chapter i’ve ever wrote in this series. But it was worth it!
> 
> Next chapter will be around 3 or 4 years later (finally!). And it will be more violent ;)


End file.
